Takadox
Takadox was a Barraki warlord and ruler eastern-parts of the Matoran Universe. He also acted as a spy for the Brotherhood of Makuta on the League of the six Kingdoms and betrayed the League to the Brotherhood's army, only to be banished to the Pit. History League of the Six Kingdoms Takadox was one of the six Barraki Warlords and was the coquerer of the Eastern Islands. He was the first to side with Pridak when the warlords united under the name of the 'League of Six Kingdoms'. However, he was secretly acting as a spy for the Brotherhood of Makuta and was present at a meeting that sparked the Brotherhood's plans to attack them. Takadox gave the Brotherhood intelligence regarding the League's position and was given the Betrayal Contract, which was a tablet that meant no Brotherhood member was allowed to harm him in the battle. When the battle was won by the Brotherhood and the Barraki were taken to Makuta Teridax in chains, Botor appeared and whisked them away beore the Brotherhood could kill them. Takadox was then sentanced to the Pit. Great Cataclysm Takadox, along with the other Barraki, was imprisoned in the Pit for thousands of years until the Great Cataclysm occurred, destroying the prison and allowing him to escape. While the Prison's Guard - An Order of Mata Nui Agent named Hydraxon - tried to keep the prisoners from escaping, Takadox was the one who killed him. This was witnessed by Nocturn. The six warlords then united as the Barraki. During this time, Takadox formed an army of Sea Insects. Ignika When the Ignika arrived in the Pit, Takadox hypnotized Carapar into bringing a Ga-Matoran to him and forced her to tell him her account of witnessing the Ignika. He was later knocked unconscious by a monstrously large venom eel, whose size had been altered by the Ignika, after attempting to hypnotize it. When he awoke, he witnessed the Toa Mahri battling the Venom Eel. He was shocked to see it defeated and later reported back to the other Barraki. He was later present when the Toa Mahri pretended to form an alliance with the Barraki. He did not appear again until Mantax, now in possession of the Ignika, summoned the other Barraki and ordered that the traitor, who had betrayed them to the Brotherhood confessed. It was found that it was Takadox but the Barraki were attacked by a Maxilos Robot, which happened to contain the essence of Makuta Teridax. Takadox was forced into a vision of him being a warlord on land again. However, his army of sea insects then swarmed him and his army. He fell unconsious and remained like that until while the other Barraki chased the Toa Ignika and the Ignika. Federation of Fear Takadox and Carapar were later conscripted into the Federation of Fear. Takadox played a key roll in their mission to Stelt, managing to take out an entire crew of Krekka's species without anyone noticing. The Federation then stole the ship and started their mission. However, Makuta Spiriah took control of the ship and ordered they changed it's course to Zakaz. Takadox played a small part in a rebellion, which allowed Brutaka control again. The team landed in the island of Tren Krom soon after this. Takadox witnessed the entity and had to watch as Carapar was killed. He seemed to be affected by his death after and betrayed the team on Artidax by setting off a trap and ducking, causing it to capture the others while he roamed free. Dwellers of Darkness Takadox stayed on the island and saw two order agents arrive and plant a bomb in the volcano. He hid until the Toa Mahri came, then, ambushed them, hypnotized them and forced them to stay stood still, while the volcano errupted. Meanwhile, he took their boat and fled. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. It is unknown if Takadox took shleter, but he survived the impact. After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Takadox. After that, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and he is currently residing at the reformed planet. Set Infomation *Takadox was released in early 2007 as one of the six Barraki sets. His item number was 8916. *His set was also the first Bionicle Canister set to have individual glow in the dark armor. *Takadox's set also contained a Squid Launcher, as did all Barraki sets. Appearances *Federation of Fear *Dwellers in Darkness *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *BIONICLE Ignition 6 *BIONICLE Ignition 7: Sea of Darkness *BIONICLE Ignition 8 *BIONICLE Ignition 9 *BIONICLE Ignition 10: Death of Mata Nui Category:Barraki Category:2007 Category:Matoran Universe